1000D
Canon EOS 1000D \ Rebel XS \ Kiss F The EOS 1000D released on July 8'th 2008. Reviews and Specifications * dpreview overview page * dpreview in-depth review Technical Data *'Digic III' image processor (general purpose CPU on digic II-IV is arm946E-S, configured little endian, no MMU - http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=2310.msg58789#msg58789) *'VXworks' operating system *Sensor: 10.1 million effective pixels, 22.2 x 14.8 mm (3.28 cm²) CMOS sensor, 3.1 MP/cm² pixel density *2.5 inch LCD, 230,000 pixels *ISO 100-1600 *Shutter speed: 30 - 1/4000 sec *Power: rechargeable Li-ion battery LP-E5, 1080 mAh *Weight (without batteries): 502 g (1.1 lb) *Dimensions: 126 x 98 x 62 mm (5.0 x 3.9 x 2.4 in) Development * Development thread: http://bit.ly/lAveCq * Source code: hg clone https://bitbucket.org/coutts/1000d_dev Conceivable feature additions with hacking There are no developers working on this (can some one point to the exact forum where this is happening?)so this is just a hypothetical list of features that may be possible to unlock or enable in the 1000D. Firmware features available in the 450D: *Increase continuous RAW fps count to 3.5 fps or more *Spot metering *Highlight Tone Priority *Faster shutter speed *Real time depth of field / hyperfocal calculator *Live histogram (in live view) *Live view in auto mode Other Features: *Autofocus micro adjustment *Video Recording on SD card Directly *Remote flash controller *Iso 3200 expandable a 6400 *Autofocus in selection of priority face Firmware info Version: 1.0.6 (e6kr5106.fir) Tool: Firload (http://pel.hu/down/FIRload.exe) OUTPUT: ---flasher1--- 0x000: modelId = 0x80000254, (Canon 1000D / Rebel XS) 0x010: version = 1.0.6 0x020: cheksum = 0xc785145d OK 0x024: flasher1 header start = 0xb0 0x028: flasher1 payload start = 0x120 0x02c: flasher2 start = 0xffffffff 0x030: firmware start = 0x1a0190 0x034: 0xffffffff 0x038: file size = 0x71600c (7,430,156 bytes) OK 0x03c: 0x0 0x040: xor seed = 0x02695585 0x044: 0x00000004 0x00000000 0x00000020 0x00000024 0x054: 0x00000044 0x000000b0 0x05c: fw start-0xb0 ??? 0x1a00e0 0x060: firmware start = 0x1a0190 0x064: firmware length = 0x575e7c 0x068: hmac-sha1 = 595534e245573955137bd2564c1aa014e95e3246 0x088: hmac-sha1 = e32af177d3cdbcb4f475b7af1cd8b8f8d6314d27 0x09c - 0x0af: 0x0 ---flasher1 header--- 0x0b0: flasher1 payload length = 0x1a0070 starts at 0x120 0x0b4: flasher1 ??? = 0x1a0070 0x0b8: 0x0 0x0bc: xor seed = 0x80cb568 0x0c0 - 0x11f: 0x0 ---flasher1 payload--- 0x120 - 0x1a018f: (ciphered data) ---firmware--- 0x1a0190: (+0x000), firmware header start = 0xc 0x1a0194: (+0x004), firmware payload start = 0x7c 0x1a0198: (+0x008), total firmware length = 0x575e7c. starts at 0x1a0190 ---firmware header--- 0x1a019c: (+0x00c), firmware payload length = 0x575e00 0x1a01a0: (+0x010), firmware ??? = 0x575df6 0x1a01a4: (+0x014), 0x0 ---firmware payload--- 0x1a020c (+0x07c) - 0x71600b: (encrypted data) Version information Latest version reported by users: 1.0.7 Latest version available from Canon: 1.0.7 http://web.canon.jp/imaging/eosd/firm-e/eosdigital5/data/e6kr5106.exe For Developers LED addresses #define LED_RE 0xC02200E0 // Red LED (Card Access) #define LED_BL 0xC02200E8 // Blue LED (Print Button) Available firmware dumps & updates *Canon fw: EOS 1000D fw 1.0.7 -- http://web.canon.jp/imaging/eosd/firm-e/eosdigital5/firmware.html *Canon fw: EOS 1000D fw 1.0.6 -- http://web.canon.jp/imaging/eosd/firm-e/eosdigital5/firmware.html *EOS 1000D fw 1.0.5 firmware dump Available firmware analysis *Output of the "strings" command reading the firmware -- http://drop.io/hl8lszo/asset/strings-1000d-txt Program to save video for Recording is available using program that can be found on following url. Connect your camera to PC, download program and run it. Web page: http : / / valexvir.narod.ru/ Example of the video saving: http : / / www.vimeo.com/4927410 Category:Cameras Category:Development Category:DSLR